


noontide sun

by ohgod



Series: xanthos (red river run) [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Consent Issues, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychosis, Referenced racism, Sexual Content, White Supremacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgod/pseuds/ohgod
Summary: the owl had come to roost under billy’s hair.





	

the owl had come to roost under billy’s hair.its lily white face craned upside down.

goodnight watched it, tasting his heartbeat — humid gangrene.the owl tasted his heartbeat too, sulphur eyes widening.

  
(it broke its neck to the right, to the left.)

  
billy let down the silken nest of his hair, let down his shirt over his shoulder blades.the purple splash of cobweb was the sound of bayonet in the belly, in and out, and a yellow eye was flashfire, a blink on the back of billy’s neck.

_goody_

and he was back to the river, fingers on his shirtfront.billy’s words in his mouth _let me have you now_ echo of tobacco and noontide sun.

he was naked in another lost moment.he was on his back in the sand. _i also want_ , billy had pulled off one glove and turned around, naked palm over his heart, _to share the same vase._ he grabbed a fistful of the owl.it screamed like a woman held down in the fields.

in the gardens, _fuck me like_ the garden, (sh) you were the apple _cheap slut_ tree.sure as hell _a catamite_ (sh) good to look on, _you don’t kiss a_ boy.i whittled all (shshsh) this long tailbone _make it hurt_ around your roots. _like that_ all (sh) (sh) (sh) tailbone, a crawling dusty thing like _like that like that_ me, no (SHSHSHSHSH) _bow-backed_ spine, no legs SHSHSHSHSHSHSH, not four or two _spread_ or SH three.SH belly in the dirt, _mount me_ all i SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH neSHSHed to knoSHSHSHSHw isH you _know what i am_.it’sHshshsh been ten yearSHs, and we’re jusHt home, billy, juSHt ashSHore.

                                                                                                                                                        SH SH SH SH SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSSHHSHS

_don’t tell me, how to mind my own property,_ billy spat in his mouth, fingers in his ears and in his cunt and then

 

  

blood thick and hot between his legs inside and out, outside and in, _casimere let me look at me mais mon mi mais mais there’s an owl in your there’s no owl there’s an stay with me crisse nom de let dieu me_

 

driving out and in and in and out the very devil

_goody_

 

 

goodnight tenderly pushed the owl back into his mouth with his thumb.billy held the tip of it between his lips for a long moment, bit it gently on the exhale.he was worrying something under his thigh.goodnight lifted it obligingly, grimaced.

billy was silent and then feral, when he laid a crumpled snatch of cigarette paper on his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> the author applied the tag "consent issues" for the events depicted here and the "implied/referenced rape/non-con" tag for goodnight's composite memory of antebellum louisiana.


End file.
